


Last Call at the Leaky

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Three of Hearts, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: One never knew what sort of mad thing Luna was going to do next.  But maybe she was on to something after all.





	Last Call at the Leaky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written for mrsquizzical 
> 
> Thanks to the rainbow jen for the beta and to Pan for the advice about the ending!

Lee couldn't have told you how it all got started, but George could. They'd been going to the Leaky two or three nights a week for years, as neither of them knew crap about cooking. And there was Luna most nights, working her way through Unspeakable training; the strangest barmaid the Leaky had ever known, and that was counting Agatha Puddingstone, who’d cheerfully poisoned twelve of her male customers (and one hag) in seventeen eighty five.

Luna was bewildering, especially at first, but she really grew on you, Luna did. The passing years hadn’t made her any less odd-looking, but nature had given her a set of nice smallish breasts and an unconscious sway of the hips that had more than a few of the patrons watching her as she walked away from their tables. Not that George ever planned on going there—he was young and single and successful and not entirely bad looking, and he planned on taking making full use of those advantages for a very, very long time yet. And it seemed as though Lee had similar plans, which suited George just fine. Someone like Luna meant complications, and complications were best avoided, in George’s opinion.

Anyway, back to how it got started.

What happened was that she touched his hair. Not _his_ hair, Lee’s. She set down his tankard of ale and turned to Lee and touched his hair. Not a friendly touch or a teasing touch or even a pat of reassurance. It was more like curiosity, and as her fingers slid through his dreadlocks, she had a look of intense pleasure that was almost embarrassing to watch.

Lee appeared to take it in stride—only George knew him well enough to notice that his eyes had widened in puzzlement for a fraction of a second and only George probably would have caught on that his eyes rolled back for a moment before he closed them—and in a way that might have indicated that Lee liked what she was doing very much indeed  
  
Anyway, that’s what George thought, and he must have looked rather astonished, because Luna caught his eye and said, “I’ve always wanted to do that, haven’t you? Of course, you probably would already know what it feels like, don’t you?”

George _didn’t_ actually, and come to think of it, he _had_ wondered how it felt, but that wasn’t the sort of thing one usually did to one’s best mate - even when said best mate occasionally enjoyed a man’s touch (not that George really wanted to know much about that.)

Anyway, that was all she’d wanted to do, apparently, and Luna moved along to the next customer, and none of them ever thought about the strange incident again. Except George, sadly, because now all of a sudden he was burning with curiosity about the texture of Lee’s hair—and he even went so far as to briefly consider a plan involving a nonexistent, highly venomous bug crawling in Lee’s hair that needed to be got rid of. And that wasn’t even considering the moments in the middle of the night when George wondered what on earth was wrong with his own hair that Luna had been uninterested in touching it, too. Lots of girls wanted to touch his hair he’d like to have told her. In fact, girls tended to wax rhapsodic about it, calling it ‘copper’ and ‘flame’ and occasionally even ‘fiery.’ Oh, and ‘silky,’ too.

It was several months before anything else unusual happened, but one day, just as George was taking his first sip of cider, Luna leaned over and sniffed his hair at the crown. _Really._ She _sniffed_ it. _His hair._ Well, of course he choked and sprayed cider all over the table, and that got Lee laughing and patting his back vigorously. Luna, however, just looked as though she had walked into a bakery at Christmastime. She had her eyes closed and was smiling in apparent bliss. “That’s so much lovelier than I thought it would be,” she said, and George couldn’t come up with a single word in response.

George wasn’t used to being the subject of ridicule unless he brought it on himself. And anyway, he didn’t think she was trying to be funny, she just _was._ What was he supposed to do, anyway, smell her hair in return? He didn’t have time to make a decision because she was off again, moving on to the next customer. George looked over at Lee, who grinned and shrugged his shoulders, and for some reason at the moment their eyes met, George felt his chest constricting to the point of discomfort. _Odd, that,_ but Lee hadn’t seemed to notice anything, so George decided to just ignore it.

***

A week later, the Leaky was having a slow night. It was only about half ten and the three of them were the last ones left in the place. After Luna waved off the last customer, she made her way over to their table, plopping down on the chair across from George, kicking off her shoes and putting her feet on his lap. George nearly jumped up when it happened—she hadn’t given a lot of care to where her feet landed, and his body reacted the way it normally did when touched there unexpectedly. So he picked up her feet and began pressing his thumbs into the arches, eliciting a happy sigh from her.

It shouldn’t have got to him as much as it did, that sound, but it was almost embarrassingly intimate to have her there like that with Lee sitting on her other side and watching them, smirking. Besides, what else was he going to do? He kept at it and her sighs were beginning to sound like moans and Lee was sitting forward in his seat, watching them a little more closely.

This got George watching _Lee_ more closely—watching his eyes as they seemed to grow darker and watching his smile, which was faltering a bit with each passing second and turning into something else entirely. Curiosity? Irritation? _Jealousy?_ And where had _that_ come from, anyway? George swallowed and let one of his hands move up to stroke Luna’s calf, watching as Lee’s jaw seemed to clench, as he sat up even straighter. In fact, he seemed to be leaning forward, his hand reaching out to…what was he going to do?

For a moment, George wondered if Lee was going to touch him, but instead he stroked Luna’s hair, causing her to lean back into his hand, silently encouraging him to continue. George found himself biting his lip, waiting to see what Lee was going to do next, and Lee seemed to look from one to the other of them as if he was making a choice.

So why did George’s heart constrict again when Lee leaned over and kissed Luna on the mouth? It wasn’t as though he was expecting Lee to kiss _him,_ was it?

It was strange to watch, though. He’d seen Lee kissing before but had always looked away, because really, one wasn’t supposed to enjoy the sight of their best friend’s lips as they worked, or worse yet to close your eyes and imagine what it would feel like to have those lips moving against one’s own.

The trouble was that he could picture it all too well, and he closed his eyes for a moment as he did. Not that Lee or Luna would notice, they seemed preoccupied with each other, right? Except that when he opened his eyes he found that Lee was looking directly at him, with an apparent question in his eyes. And for the life of him, George wasn’t certain what the question was, but Luna seemed to know, because she leaned forward to kiss George, pulling her feet out of his lap in the process. Her lips were sweet and soft, and George wondered which part of what he was tasting belonged to Luna and what belonged to Lee. Whatever it was, it was brilliant, and he felt first one, then two hands on his knees, which was a bit odd considering that one of Luna’s hands was in his hair.

He opened his eyes, facing one pair of misty grey eyes, still half-closed in pleasure, and just beyond them another pair, dark and unreadable. He couldn’t look away from Lee’s.

“Go ahead,” Luna said, and her voice sounded very far away to his ears. He shook his head, trying to clear it. “I think he wants you to,” Luna added, but seemed to be speaking to Lee, who reached out to stroke George’s hair.

“I, er…” George said, but Lee didn’t wait for him to finish, just pressed his lips to George’s softly, just enough to make it clear that it was more than a friendly kiss, but not enough to have George panicking. Though he _ought_ to have been panicking, he supposed, or at least he shouldn’t have sat up straighter to maximize the contact.

“Beautiful,” Luna sighed, and George turned to look at her, wondering what was going on inside that brilliant and unbalanced brain of hers. Was this what she’d meant to happen? Did she have any idea what sort of Pandora’s box she’d opened, as far as he was concerned? He’d just kissed a man, for fucks sake, and his best friend to boot, and worse yet he’d liked it. A lot. It was all her fault, wasn’t it? _Wasn’t it?_

He thought he’d better get back to kissing girls, and as quickly as possible or someone was going to start questioning his masculinity. Reaching for Luna, he kissed her again, kissed her a bit harder this time, pulling her close with his hands buried in her hair, his tongue twined around hers as she moaned into his mouth. One of the hands on his knees tightened, and he moaned into her mouth as well, opening his eyes to meet Lee’s, which were nearly black now instead of their usual dark chocolate.

Then it was Lee’s turn again, or at least that’s what George supposed, though he didn’t know who had come up with the rules of this game they seemed to be playing, and as Lee kissed Luna, George moved closer, stroking her hair and then Lee’s hand as it curved around her head. Luna was apparently unwilling to relinquish Lee’s attentions at the moment, for instead of pulling away, she stood up and climbed up onto Lee’s lap, facing George and looking at him as though she was waiting for him to do something. George stared at her. Wasn’t he supposed to be kissing Lee again? Or was this her signal for him to sod off and let them be alone?

Lee didn’t seem to be waiting for him; instead he was touching Luna, stroking her stomach and breasts with his long fingers, her silky white blouse a startling contrast with his skin. She arched back against Lee at the contact, the both of them looking at George through hooded eyes.

George still didn’t know what he was meant to do, but for some reason, the urge to kiss Lee again was more powerful than any reason he could come up with not to, so he did, opening his mouth and letting his tongue ease Lee’s lips apart. He nipped on that soft lower lip of Lee’s—the one that he thought about more than he liked to admit. It was just as brilliant as he’d always suspected it would be. He could feel Lee’s fingers pressed against his chest, still stroking Luna’s breasts apparently, but the thumb managing to brush against George’s own nipple. When he pulled away, Lee had his eyes closed and his mouth parted and the expression on his face was doing strange things to George’s stomach.

Luna reached for George, then, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, her tongue slipping inside his mouth and coaxing his out to play. It was odd to have Lee’s face right there, but it might even have made it better, George thought, and wondered when he was going to wake up from all of this.

When he didn’t, something clicked in his head. The pub was still open, and anyone, including family, could come in. Or Luna’s boss might, and this was hardly proper employee behaviour, right?

Not that he wanted it to stop, mind you. Nor was he quite ready to think about what ‘not stopping’ meant, but he did manage to say, “Luna, can we…are you still staying upstairs, then?” against her lips as Lee reached up to stroke his face and brush the hair away from his forehead.

“Mmm, yes,” she said, kissing him back, apparently too distracted to translate his unspoken request. Lee chuckled under his breath, winking at George as he began to stand up, holding on to Luna as he did so and setting her down gently on the floor.

This seemed to wake her up, and she promptly went and flitted around the pub, casting some sort of complicated charm on the front door and the back one to Diagon Alley. George had an idea that she was probably setting up an alarm of sorts to let her know if anyone else showed up looking for a drink, but with her it could have been anything, and at this point he didn’t care if she was setting the whole place to explode.

She took his hand after that, but instead of holding on to it she brought him over to Lee and gave it to him. She nearly skipped as she headed for the stairs, looking over her shoulder at them as she took the first step and beckoned them to follow. Lee moved first, squeezing George’s hand in reassurance.

Walking into her room was surreal, to say the least. It looked nothing like your typical pub room, and though it was bursting at the seams with strange and interesting objects, there was something of a beautiful pattern to it all. George had no doubt that every object collected had a story behind it, and for some strange reason the idea of spending the day (or days, even) listening to all of them sounded rather appealing. But not at the moment--at the moment, Lee had moved in behind him and wrapped his arms around George’s waist. Was it odd that it felt almost natural? Was it odd that his blood was humming and his nerves were on fire and the fact that Lee was hard against his arse thrilled him instead of making him nervous?

He closed his eyes and purposely leant back against Lee, making him tighten his embrace and press his lips against George’s neck, murmuring, “Look at her, mate.”

George did, and he found Luna unselfconsciously stripping, and wouldn’t you know that was the sort to wear knickers with a Muggle cartoon character all over them? No bra, either, but clearly Lee must have discovered that already. She folded her clothes carefully as she removed them, and she was humming softly, and anybody looking might have thought that she was completely unaware of their presence. And then she looked at them and smiled, her eyes roaming the pair of them with avid interest. And the sight of her standing there in just those ridiculous knickers watching the two of them like they were a potions experiment made George want to laugh out loud.

She sat on the bed and crossed her legs, looking up at them expectantly, and there was that glorious chuckle of Lee’s right in George’s ear (and possibly the tip of his tongue darting out to touch the lobe) and George licked his lips, wondering what to do next. He moved away from Lee, taking his hand as he did so to lead him to the bed. When he got there, he sat down next to Luna, his fingers still entwined with Lee’s as he stood over them.

“You’re beautiful,” Lee said, and he was looking at Luna as he said it, but his fingers were stroking George’s.

“Gorgeous,” George agreed, and reached out to touch Luna’s shoulder, his fingertips skimming her chest and brushing across her nipple. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. George leaned in closer to kiss her and Lee let go of his hand, running his fingers up George’s arm as he did so. Luna twined her arms around George’s neck and kissed him in return, moaning softly as he cupped her breast. This was more like it—or at least more of what he was used to, but he wasn’t completely unaware of the fact that Lee was unbuttoning his shirt and watching them intently.

Luna lay back on the mattress, pulling George with her, and he kicked off his shoes as he settled down on top of her, letting instinct kick in as he gave in to his curiosity and explored her body. She was so soft, so welcoming and responsive, and her hair smelled of orange blossoms.

Soon enough, he felt the mattress sink to one side of them and he felt Lee’s hands on his back, stroking his spine, dipping under his tee shirt, sliding it over his shoulders and eventually helping him tug it off. And then he felt Lee’s lips on his skin, on his shoulders, on his neck, felt his tongue tracing the length of his spine and causing his muscles to twitch in response, his skin sensitive to the point of pain.

Lee was touching Luna, too, leaning over George’s shoulder to kiss her from time to time and stroking between their bodies, his fingers sometimes brushing against George’s in their explorations.

And then George turned to his side, tired of having his back to Lee and reckoning that maybe Lee wanted some of Luna’s attention too. He did, apparently, for he leaned down to kiss her, but he reached for George, too, stroking his chest and fingering the trail of hair below his navel. George got the message clear enough, and as he watched the pair of them snogging, enjoying the contrast between their bodies, he shucked of his trousers and pants, trying not to think to much about what it all meant, wanting to laugh as he thought about what Fred would have said about all of this.

He hadn’t been aware until that point that Lee had stripped all the way down, and he tried not to consider what it meant that he found his best mate’s body so mesmerizing under the circumstances. It really _was_ beautiful, moving as it was over Luna’s body, long and dark and fit and glistening in the flickering light of the candle. Not that hers was anything to dismiss, especially flushed as she was and now that Lee had got her knickers off, George could appreciate her gentle curves even more. When she turned slightly, he could just make out an unfamiliar symbol drawn on her left buttock, some strange combination of a triangle and a circle. Yet another story for him to ask her about, he supposed.

George gave in to his curiosity and reached out to stroke it, coming across Lee’s hand as he did so. He moved in behind her, turning her body to where her bottom was nestled against his groin while she faced Lee. She seemed to like that very much indeed because she moaned into Lee’s mouth. Lee looked over at George and winked, and then to George’s astonishment the hand that had been tracing Luna’s hipbone moved around to her arse, or more specifically to the spot where George’s body pressed against Luna’s—and then he was stroking George’s cock in a way that made it clear he’d done that sort of thing a time or two before.

George felt a flush come over his body at that. This was…well, this was making it clear that there was more to this than just a lark, that maybe Lee had thought about this before, or more like maybe George had been blind and stupid and had not seen what was right in front of him and maybe had been for years. At least that was what it seemed like when Lee was looking at him like he was at that very moment with his eyes blazing even as he was drawing Luna’s tongue out of her mouth and into his own.

George fought the impulse to close his eyes against the sensations because he didn’t want to miss anything. He drew his hand back and forth along the curve of Luna’s hip and then reached lower, his hand brushing past Lee’s cock even as he stroked Luna between her legs, making her whimper and arch back against him. His eyes locked with Lee’s, he fingered her gently even as Lee stroked him with increased enthusiasm, licking his lips as George groaned and pressed into his hand.

“So fucking good,” he said against Luna’s ear, and she said, “Mmm, yes,” even though George suspected she knew he could have been talking about what Lee was doing to him or what George was doing to her. He knew he couldn’t hold back a lot longer, not with the way that Lee was handling him with such sure fingers or maybe it had more to do with the fact that it was Lee and it was…good heavens, he was having a sodding threesome, and it certainly wasn’t the threesome that his teenage fantasies would have conjured, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. He shifted a bit so that his hand was coming into maximum contact with Lee’s cock as he was stroking Luna. As his fingers moved in and out of her, Lee was rubbing up against his wrist and Luna had turned and was kissing him and clenching at Lee’s buttocks. Lee met his eyes and chuckled under his breath, though George could tell he was coming close to losing that ever-present self-assurance he always seemed to have.

When Lee spoke, it was to Luna, and he said, “How do you want us, love?”

Luna pulled away from George’s mouth, apparently considering the question. “I want George in me and you in George,” she said, and George just about choked at the readiness of her answer, if not the contents of her answer.

Lee laughed softly, watching George’s face. “Don’t know if he’s quite ready for that, love, but we’ll see.”

George was incapable of speech, but oddly enough, he wasn’t as horrified as he thought he’d be. Lee saved him the trouble of making any sort of decision by continuing. “Could be the reverse, though. “Me in you and George in me.” He looked at George for confirmation ant to George’s astonishment he found himself half-nodding. Lee’s returning smile was positively dazzling.

“Or both of us in you,” Lee continued, and Luna sucked in a breath at that idea.

“No,” she said softly. “Not this time. I want to see you together. It’s your first time, isn’t it? You two have been dancing around it for ages, haven’t you?”

George sputtered in protest, but Lee only laughed. “Reckon so, but our Georgie here is a bit slow on the uptake. He’s had a rough couple of years, so it’s understandable.”

“You mind not talking about me as if I’m not here?” George grumbled, reaching out to nudge Lee’s shoulder playfully.

“Oh?” Lee asked, grinning mischievously. “You have something to add, Weasley?”

George opened and closed his mouth several times in rapid succession. The urge to speak up warred with everything he thought he knew about himself, but in the end, he decided to take a chance. He trusted Lee more than he trusted anyone else (anyone still in this world, that was) and he was always up for an adventure, wasn’t he?

Besides, who knew when such an opportunity might present itself again? And hadn’t he always craved being the center of attention? He coughed. “I liked Luna’s idea better, actually,” he said, and had the pleasure of watching Lee at an extended loss for words for possibly the first time in his life.

Luna wasn’t; for she smiled brightly and said, “I thought so,” and then she scrambled upon her knees and pushed George onto his back.

George was almost afraid to meet Lee’s eyes given his lack of comment, but he risked a glance as Luna began kissing her way down his chest. Lee’s eyes locked onto his and George swallowed thickly at the intensity in them. Lee leant forward to kiss him just as that sweet (and rather talented, apparently) mouth of Luna’s closed around his cock. George moaned—it was really a rather pathetically girly sound, he remembered later, but it was so much to feel at once that he thought he would burst from it. He wrapped his arms around Lee and arched up into Luna’s mouth and he could feel her smiling around him.

She used her fingers, too, stroking his thighs and stomach, stroking his shaft and his bollocks. Then she went and wet her fingertips, stroking gentle circles around his arse, round and round, back and forth until he was whimpering into Lee’s mouth. How had she known, anyway? Was there something in him that they could see from the outside that he hadn’t been able to see for himself?

He couldn’t believe what was happening to him, and though he’d always considered himself a decent shag—possibly better than average, if pillow talk was any indication—he was incapable of doing a single thing for either of them, other than grabbing random body parts when his brain managed to send a signal to his hands. It was fucking brilliant.

And more so because both of them were just as turned on as he was—he could tell by the way that Lee was flushed and sweaty and shivering and hard as stone against his hip and the way that Luna was moaning around him, her fingers occasionally working between her legs.

Then Lee seemed ready to move along because he sat up a bit; looking down at George as he let his hands wander down George’s body to join Luna’s. She looked up and smiled at him and he began tracing her mouth with two long fingers, finally slipping them between her lips. Luna responded with enthusiasm, making a show of taking them deeper and deeper inside her mouth. Both George and Lee groaned at that, and George recovered his sanity enough to reach out and touch both of them. When Lee pulled his fingers out of Luna’s mouth, instead of turning her attention back to his George’s cock, she moved up to kiss him on his lips while Lee moved lower on his body, taking his spit-soaked fingers and pressing them inside George ever so slowly.

George’s eyes widened. It felt… _Holy hell,_ it felt much different than he’d imagined—the stretching, the delicious but bizarre sensation of being full up, wanting to clench in resistance but wanting more at the same time. Lee twisted his fingers a bit and George gasped into Luna’s mouth, looking at Lee over her cheek. Lee looked so focused, so damn sexy, biting his lip and breathing hard and with his brows drawn together—that George found himself opening his legs in encouragement like some bloody girl. Then Lee bent lower and licked at George’s cock, his breath warm on the wet trail his tongue had left. George swore under his breath. “All right, mate?” Lee asked in a low voice, and George nudged closer to his mouth.

“Brilliant,” he said, and Lee started moving his fingers, taking another swipe at George’s cock with that amazing tongue of his. Luna looked back, sensing that George wasn’t giving her his full attention. She propped herself up on her elbow to watch Lee’s progress for a moment, her eyes more focused than George had ever seen them.

“That’s beautiful,” she said, and reached to touch Lee’s hair again. George feeling bad about his inattention, reached out to play with her nipple. Liking her reaction, he bent forward to suck on it, getting a rather satisfying squeak out of her in response. She hadn’t really lost her cool yet, and George wondered if she was capable of it. It became something of a challenge. He wanted to hear her scream. He wanted to be distracted, too, because worrying about what Lee was going to do to him was going to spoil the mood, wasn’t it? So he grabbed Luna by the hips and pulled her closer. She seemed to be reading his mind again, for she lifted a leg over him and straddled his chest, where he had a perfect view of her narrow hips, the curve of her stomach and the purple gemstone nestled in her navel, her breasts bouncing above him, the sparse pale hair and damp pink flesh between her legs beckoning. She’s been wet when he touched her before, but now she was positively soaked, and when he lifted his head and licked his lips she moved forward and straddled his face.

Lee had always been something of an arse man, George thought, so he hoped he was enjoying the view, and then before he could think further on the fact that it was his own arse that Lee might be focusing on, he decided to focus on Luna, and focus he did. He lapped at her folds, drawing her clit out from its hiding place and sucking on it softly before fucking her with his tongue. She was moving over him, controlling it a bit, or maybe she was dancing. With her it was hard to tell, but she was making it easier for him. He started using his fingers too, pushing them into her one at a time as he lapped at her clit, and just as his shortest finger began toying with her arse, Lee withdrew his fingers from George’s, and George felt the mattress shifting as Lee sat up or got up or something.

There was a bit of rustling, and he could tell that Luna had turned to watch over her shoulder. George kept concentrating on her as much as he could, but the random thought occurred to him that when it came to being buggered, perhaps it hadn’t been such a great idea to have someone so physically imposing to initiate him (maybe a Creevey would have been better) but then again if it hadn’t been Lee, it probably wouldn’t have happened, right?

He began to suck on Luna in earnest, trying not to dwell on it, and when he finally felt Lee pushing into him, he wondered why he had worried. Lee was so careful, so slow and controlled, even though George could feel the hands braced on his hips trembling. George couldn’t talk much, but he could moan, and he opened his legs even wider, trying to adjust. Right about the time that Lee was buried to the hilt and George had remembered to breathe again, he felt Luna contracting around his fingers, felt her growing impossibly wetter and tighter than she had been, heard her cry out, clearly still watching the spot where he and Lee were joined.

Once her spasms had passed, she moved off George and kissed him, licking at his lips as though she didn’t give a damn where his mouth had been (or maybe she even liked it.) She leant down to whisper in his ear. “Look at it, George,” she said, reaching out to touch his cock and then Lee’s stomach. “Isn’t it beautiful? His skin and your freckles and the red hair and the black. It’s even lovelier than I pictured.”

George looked up and met Lee’s eyes, felt his gut clenching at Lee’s smile, and then closed his eyes as Lee began to move slowly. It burned, but he didn’t mind, or at least he didn’t plan on telling him to stop. Lee slid his hands up and down George’s thighs, finally pulling one leg up and hooking it over his shoulder. It changed the angle, and George felt something building inside him, something unlike anything he’d felt before. It was pleasure, and pain, and underneath it all there was desperation. _More, yes faster, please,_ his mind was saying, and he might have even said it out loud, because Lee _did_ go faster, deeper, harder.

Luna began playing with his cock again, stroking it, licking it once or twice, and then finally climbing onto him and sinking down on it. She was hot and tight and wet and bloody well perfect, and she leaned back against Lee and wrapped an arm around his neck, her fingers tightening in his hair as she moved.

George was whimpering, speaking gibberish, his body shaking as Lee kept hitting him just right and Luna’s cunt clenched around him, pulling the orgasm he was trying to hold back closer and closer to the surface. It was Lee’s face that finally did it, Lee’s face as his eyes rolled back in his head and he shouted out George’s name, one hand gripping George’s hipbone hard and one hand squeezing at Luna’s breast.

George felt that familiar tug in his groin as he lost it but it seemed to go on forever, with ten times the intensity of anything he’d ever felt before. He felt drained dry, and when Luna pulled off of him and Lee pulled out of him, he felt hollow, as though his muscles had been dissolved into mush. He curled into a ball when Lee got up to use the loo, still shivering, while Luna stroked his back reassuringly.

What was he supposed to do now? What did this make him? Was he supposed to get dressed and go home and carry on the way he had before? Were he and Lee going to be friends after this? Did it make him a poof? Maybe it would have been a better idea to talk about it first, but he’d heard Luna’s request and the picture had been so clear he could practically touch it. He’d thought it might be a bit of a game, maybe even a joke, but he hadn’t expected it to get to him as much as it had. He didn’t think he’d ever be the same. But would ruin everything in the end?

He felt the mattress sink again and felt Lee’s hands in his hair. He knew that touch now; he suspected he’d always know it, even with his eyes closed. “You all right, mate?” Lee asked, and George nodded, unable to put what he was feeling in words.

Luna kissed his cheek, and then got up to pull a brightly patterned kimono off a hook on the door. Lee’s fingers in his hair had soothed him, and his heart was finally slowing and his head was clearing. His body, though, that would take a bit more time. He suspected if he tried to walk his knees would have crumpled beneath him.

 

“You’re welcome to stay,” Luna said, “Though I have to go down for a bit and close up the pub. I suspect you two will want to go home together, though. There’s lots to talk about, isn’t there?“

George looked up at her, then looked at Lee, who was laughing under his breath and shaking his head.

“You’re going to be a lovely couple,” Luna added, gathering up her clothes. “I always suspected it. I’m just glad I got to be a part of it. Maybe after you’ve settled in a bit we can do it again.”

As she disappeared into the bathroom, Lee leaned down and kissed George’s forehead. “She’s an odd girl, that one. But she grows on you, Luna does.” |

George couldn’t have agreed more. He had no idea what it was that had got the idea into her head, (it wasn’t as though he’d made a habit of watching Lee’s arse as he left the room… _much)_ or why she felt the need to nudge them into action (hair sniffing, _really!)_ but he wasn’t about to question his luck or her brilliance. They’d have gone on for years at the rate they were going, and that would have been a bloody tragedy. He reached for Lee’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him. It was going to take so me time to get used to the idea that he could, if he wanted to. And apparently he did want to, very much indeed. “You’ve grown on me, too, it seems. Sort of like scrofungulus,” he added, and Lee hit him playfully on the head.

“Seems to be catching, mate.”


End file.
